I was a Best Friend
by mitchel-musso-lver
Summary: I knew they liked each other, even if they didn’t know it yet themselves. Besides, best friends are always the first ones to see it, right? MOLIVER
1. Someone to See it First

I was a best friend.

Best friends were always there for each other. They knew each other better than anyone else on the planet. Best friends always were the first to know about everything. They're important in so many different ways. They are there for the good times, and the bad times. They share memories that are priceless. Even though best friends spend so much time together, and they may not always get along, they were still best friends.

I was lucky to have two of them.

Out of all these things, I never really thought about which quality of a best friend I liked best.

But when I turned around in that neon bowling alley with neon pink and lime green striking my eyes, I knew my favorite thing about best friends was that they could see things no one else could. They could see truth in something where everyone else was blind.

That was one thing I loved.

My two best friends, Miley and Oliver, were with me on the night where it all started. They were actually the start. I was picking out a bowling ball at Smiley Lane Bowl on that Friday night. I looked around the racks of endless multi-colored bowling balls, some ugly, others happy bright. None of them were perfect. I couldn't find one that fit my fingers or one that was the right weight. So I stepped onto the wood platform, my ugly striped bowling shoes tap tap tapping against it. I picked out a shiny orange eight-pound ball that (finally!) didn't squish my thumb. I looked down the lane at all nine of the bowling pins just sitting there, waiting patiently for someone to knock down every one.

At that moment I turned around and saw it.

My two best friends, both sitting in the two chairs by the computer. They were sitting right next to each other, reaching across one another and pressing the buttons to set us up with the game. They both had a smile on their face. Miley playfully pushed Oliver's hand out of her way. Oliver said something, brushed her shoulder, and shot her a flirty grin. Miley just laughed.

I knew it was more than a flirty grin and a laugh. I knew they liked each other, even if they didn't know it yet themselves. Besides, best friends are always the first ones to see it, right?

And that was what they needed.

Someone to see it first.

That someone was me.

The best friend.


	2. Rewind

I rewound it again.

"Miley, would you stop?"

I pulled my eyes away from the TV reluctantly and glanced at Oliver. Even though he was shaking his head, apparently annoyed at me, he still had a half-smile on his face. I turned back to the movie to watch the kiss for the thirteenth time that evening. "Just because you're not appreciating a kiss…a very _sexy_ kiss between Rosalie and Pete,' I said without taking my eyes of Pete's face, 'doesn't mean you have to….ahh!" Oliver hit me over the head with one of the couch pillows. I glared at him, hit him back, and then I smiled. "Well, since you interrupted it, I guess we'll have to watch it _again_."

Oliver groaned.

Lilly, who was on the floor, turned around to the couch to face us. "Why don't you like kisses?"

I watched him with a 'yes-why' look. He stood right up. "It's not that I don't like kisses. I _am_ Smokin' Oken." I laughed out loud and Lilly just rolled her eyes. He gave us a death glare and continued, "It's just, I see no point in watching a kiss and then rewinding it like fifteen-million times." He sat back down.

I shook my head and turned to Lilly. "Typical guy speech." She nodded in agreement.

I pressed play to watch it again. I knew Lilly and I had identical smiles on our faces for the whole forty seconds of the ultra cuteness. We were enjoying this.

Once again, the kiss ended. I picked up the remote ready to press rewind, and could hear Oliver mumble to the remote, as if it was in control of itself. "No, no, no…"

I pushed the button.

"_Again?_" he asked, completely exasperated.

Before Pete leaned in I whispered quickly. "You're the one who interrupted it!"

"One more time…" Lilly promised.

"Yes," I agreed. "One more…"

We both watched it again, the scene just as breathtaking as before.

"Awww…" Lilly gushed.

I smiled dreamily. "That was so sweet."

I felt Oliver move. He tried to snatch the remote, but I moved it away from him just in time. He took a breath and sat back where he was. I looked at him. Even though I was totally entertained, I wasn't going push him past his playfully annoyed mood. So I let the movie keep playing.

Oliver gave me an appreciative smile.

Lilly and I chuckled.

The movie ended soon after that. I took the empty popcorn bowl that had been gone in the first hour and put it in the kitchen. Lilly put on some music and Oliver got up and stretched. "What time do you have to

go home?" I asked Oliver. Lilly was spending the night, but my dad never wanted Oliver over at the house

all night.

"Whenever. Your dad will probably kick me out by eleven," he said jokingly.

I handed him and Lilly a soda from the fridge and kept one for myself. "He will not."

"I won't what?"

I turned around and there was my dad, his hair a mess, sporting pajama pants. "Kick Oliver out of the house," I answered. "What have you been doing?"

Dad gave me a confused look and I touched my hair as a hint.

"Oh," he replied as he smoothed his down. "Jackson and I were watching TV but then we were fighting over the channels. That boy decided to mess with me… That's the last time I ain't hiding the remote."

"No kidding," Oliver muttered.

"Miles, you have an interview tomorrow with Bop to the Flop something, so be in bed by one." Dad told me.

"Yeah, Dad."

"Night, Mr. Stewart," Lilly called.

He disappeared up the stairs.

I sat down between Oliver and Lilly on the couch. Ashley Tisdale's most recent song ended on the radio and one of my own songs came on. I mouthed the words.

"You know, it's kind of weird to watch you mouth your own song, because it looks like its your voice and

it actually is," Oliver observed.

Lilly grinned. "Speaking of your own songs, you haven't performed your newest song for us yet."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, you still have to do that."

"Huh?" I said.

"You know what I mean," said Lilly.

And I did.

When Lilly and Oliver first found out I was Hannah Montana, they wanted me to perform for them. So I sang them a Hannah song with my guitar. They enjoyed it. I ended up singing every single one. Every time a new song would come out, I would sing it for them. Sometimes, if I were ready, I would sing them a song that hadn't even been released yet. I never sang to them too much though. Sure, they had their favorites, but I didn't overdo it. I never wanted them to get tired of hearing me.

"Guys, it's like the number one song in America right now," I pointed out.

Lilly considered this. "Well, I know. But when you perform it _for us_, if feels more real."

"Yep," Oliver agreed. "Especially when you do it with out all the drums and everything. Just the guitar and your voice."

I hesitated; then I got up and grabbed my guitar from its stand by the piano. I sat back down and placed my fingers gently on the strings.

And I began to play.

A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys! I have a pretty good start on this story. I have a lot done that I haven't posted. Keep reading and reviewing! Also, if you have an idea of where this story could lead to, please share. I really want this to be kind of an adventure story, with a major plot of romance of course. So, any ideas at all, let me know. I'm kind of looking for a reason why Miley, Lilly and Oliver would go to another place for a few days. Thanks for reading!!


	3. Of Best Friends and Observations

I hesitated; then I got up and grabbed my guitar from its stand by the piano. I sat back down and placed my fingers gently on the strings.

And I began to play.

_Everybody makes mistakes... _

_Everybody has those days... _

_1 2 3 4! _

_Everybody makes mistakes... _

_Everybody has those days... _

_Everybody knows what I'm talkin' 'bout... _

_Everybody gets that way... _

I kept on singing, paying only a small amount of attention to what was coming out of my mouth. After you practice songs over and over and over, it's like riding a bike. You never forget how the song goes. I sang my heart away, though my voice was soft. My right fingers strummed the metal strings while the left played the cords. They were all memorized, so instead of watching myself, I watched Lilly and Oliver.

Lilly always had a happy expression on her face. She was always like that, brilliantly happy. I enjoyed that about her so much. It was always so much fun with Lilly.

Oliver had a more sensitive look on his face, though. I knew he was a sweet guy, but he did a good job covering it. No one really knew him. I'm sure if they did he really would be Smokin' Oken. Girls would be all over him. Instead, he had Lilly and me. And we weren't the most popular girls on the block, as much as he protested it. Unless you look at the Hannah part…

Speaking of Hannah, I was almost finished with my song. On the last chorus I got a little bit louder for the fun of it. The last note I hit was long, and when I put my hand over the strings to stop the music, Oliver and Lilly beamed.

"That was _great!_" Lilly exclaimed.

"Yeah, it really was," Oliver said.

I smiled. "Thanks," I yawned. "What time is it?"

Lilly glanced at the clock on the wall. "A little after ten thirty."

Oliver got up. "Really? I should probably go then." He grabbed his bag and soda.

"Okay, see ya Oliver. What time are we going to the beach tomorrow?"

He walked over to the door. "Two, right?"

Lilly picked up her flip-flop that she had threw beside the couch earlier and hurled it at him. "Eleven. Don't be late, it's important!"

After he dodged the shoe, he put his arms up. "I won't be late I swear! It was sort of my idea in the first place!" I looked at Lilly, confused. Were they up to something? She was still giving Oliver a skeptical look.

"I won't be late," Oliver promised again, obviously sincere.

I just looked at him. "Uh huh…"

"This is sooo cozy," I told Lilly. We had the lights turned down and we wrapped ourselves up in blankets.

"My slippers feel very nice right now." I closed my eyes. It was silent for a moment.

"So tell me a secret," Lilly said.

"A secret?"

"Yes."

I opened my eyes to look at her. "Like what?" I wondered if there was actually a point to this question or if she was just starting a conversation.

"I don't know…. Who do you like?" She said this as a suggestion, not so much as an accusation.

"Hmmm…" I thought about this. Ever since Jake, there really hadn't been anyone who really caught my attention. "I think a lot of guys are cute, but I don't really feel that crush sensation with many of them."

"Who do you think is cute?" Lilly said curiously.

I looked up at the ceiling and thought. "Um…oh I got one! Okay, you know that guy that passed us with the lime green hat the other night at that party?" I looked back at Lilly. She shot me a strange glance.

"The guy that was all over that chick with a mohawk?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with him?"

"I repeat, he was all over the chick with a mohawk. _All over her. _You need to find a better guy." Lilly told me.

I sighed. "I wasn't even thinking of liking him. I just thought he was cute. It's not like I'm going to ever see him again. Besides, what do you want me to say?"

"It's not that I want you to say something…" Lilly said slowly.

"Who do you think I should get together with?" I asked her. She obviously had an opinion. You could tell by the look on her face. It was 'a soon to be revealed' kind of expression.

She was quiet for a minute. "I'm not sure if you want to know."

I looked at her directly. "I do. Just tell me."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

She still hesitated. "You're gonna think I'm crazy."

"Lilly, I already think you're crazy," I reminded her.

She still had a thoughtful look, completely missing my teasing. "Good point."

"So tell me," I said

"I think,' she paused and I nodded slowly, ready for her answer, 'that you should get together with…"

Then she stopped.

"Keep it coming," I encouraged.

"Oliver," she eventually said. I just sat there. "I told you that you would think I was crazy."

I was surprised. "Well, that's interesting…"

"Interesting," Lilly repeated.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Really? Oliver?"

Lilly smiled back. "Uh huh. You guys just click, you know?"

"Really?"

This time Lilly laughed. "Yes. Gosh, your like, tickled pink."

I blushed. "It just seems cute."

"Do you think he's attractive?" Lilly wondered.

"Yes," I said. "Of course."

It was quiet for a minute. "I think he likes you," Lilly said finally.

"I don't think so," I said.

Lilly sat up straighter. "You can tell he likes you. He's always smiling at you and blushing when you flirt with him."

I stared at her. "I flirt with him?"

"Duh. You two are always playing around with each other." Lilly said this like it was well-known information.

I shrugged. "Yeah I play around with him. That's what best friends do."

"Miley," Lilly said. "You can just tell, okay?"

"Does the rest of the world notice?" I asked, my tone reluctant.

"I doubt it." She slid off the couch and unrolled her sleeping bag. Then she slipped down in it. She smiled.

"What's weird is, your totally blind to the way he looks at you. And it's not the way Jake looks at you, either. It's different."

I grabbed a blanket and a pillow that was on the couch. "Explanation?"

Lilly wasn't facing me but I knew she was about to fall asleep. "Jake looks at you all seductively and everything, ready to kiss you right then and there." She paused so I could soak up this half of the observation. "Oliver looks at you like you're his best friend and he really likes you, but he holds back for that reason. The grin always on his face is really sweet."

I stared at my blanket. "Lilly, what is going to happen tomorrow?"

Lilly made a noise. I waited for her to say something else but she was silent.

So I fell asleep.

A/N- I really like this part of the story for two reasons. First, the part where Miley's explaining who her best friends are. I kind of dread writing a scene where someone is performing music because (a) lyrics are totally boring and (b) music is something you hear. But I made it work and I ended up really liking it because she gives you her point of view of her friends. The second part I love is the end where Lilly tells her about the way Miley's guys look at her. It's not really much, but for some reason I really like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	4. Of Rocks and Revelations

The next day I woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes. Dad was making them on the griddle, flipping them up in the air as Jackson watched with an annoyed look. "I told you dad, I can do it!" he said confidently.

"I don't know son, only a pro can flip like this." My dad flipped a pancake in the air and it went up almost to the ceiling, but gravity pulled it down just in time. I looked around to find Lilly, though I didn't see her.

"Hey Flippers, where's Lilly?" I asked, my voice still raspy from sleep.

Jackson looked over at me. "She went upstairs to change about five minutes ago."

I walked over to the bar table. "She's probably sneaking looks in the Hannah Closet," I said, taking a seat on one of the stools.

"Pancakes, Bud?" Dad asked me. I nodded and went to the fridge to get some juice.

"Now can I do it?" Jackson impatiently pleaded.

"Alright. Make sure you…" Dad started to explain and moved the spatula in an up down motion.

"Yeah, I know," Jackson interrupted. I sat back down and watched him prepare himself. He did a little dance and flipped a pancake way in the air just as Lilly appeared right beside me on a stool. We watched the pancake in unison as it sailed higher and higher and slapped gooey batter all over the ceiling.

"Smooth," Lilly said.

Jackson looked up at the dripping pancake right before batter dripped onto his face. My dad and I laughed. "Next time," Dad advised. "You should probably wait until both sides of the pancake are cooked before you send it off to the ceiling. And you would have known that if you would've listened."

"Right," Jackson said sheepishly. I laughed at him and he gave me an evil look.

"Jackson, go get a ladder and you can wipe it off." Jackson disappeared. "So Miles, the interview's at three, so be ready at two-thirty." My dad handed us each a plate of pancakes.

I glanced at Lilly. That didn't give us a lot of time for our little plans. She shrugged and started pouring the maple syrup. "We're going to the beach with Oliver at eleven." I told my dad, hoping he wouldn't ask for details.

"Well, you better get moving. It's ten and you're still in your pajamas."

I took the syrup from Lilly and drowned my own pancakes. "Yeah, okay."

After we finished eating, Lilly followed me upstairs to my room. "What should I wear to the interview?" I asked her, looking through my shirts.

Lilly held up a hat. "Where did you get this? I've always wanted a hat like this."

I looked up. The hat was purple with three buttons and a ribbon. "Oh! I bought that at the mall the other day. I saw it and totally thought it was you. So it's yours." I put it on her head.

"Thanks!" she squealed as she adjusted it. I put a blue shirt on and grabbed my sunglasses. 

"Let's head to the beach."

"I really do like this hat," Lilly gazed at her appearance. She was looking in the mirror by the sunglasses, and had been doing so for a very long time. I normally would've totally understood, being a girl and all, you have to make sure you look good. I was getting impatient though, wondering if something more than what I thought was supposed to happen. We had originally decided to just hang out by the beach. I had been excited for a reason I didn't really know. Or did I?

I sighed.

Deep down I probably did.

"Those look really great on you," Jackson told Lilly, who was now trying on sunglasses. I could barely believe it. Was my brother giving someone a compliment?

Lilly grinned at him. I rolled my eyes.

I looked over at Oliver, sitting on the table part of a picnic table, feet on the benches. He was throwing a beach ball up in the air and bumping it back up with his head. I walked over and sat next to him. "Is it just me, the guy best friend, or has Lilly been over there forever." He shot a look that way that I absolutely did not like.

"Are you jealous of her talking to my _brother?_" I asked, trying ever so hard to keep the hurt off my face.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Um, no Miles. It's that bag of buttered popcorn. I'm not jealous of your brother."

"Good," I told him. Then I regretted that.

"What?"

"Good," I repeated. "That means that Lilly and Jackson aren't doing anything meaningful then. Because if they did, that would be a little weird."

"I agree. A little weird." Oliver didn't really sound connected to his voice. He was staring straight into my eyes. At that moment I realized how close our faces really were. I tried to breathe normal, then gave him a small smile. He smiled back and moved closer…

"Hey guys, are you ready to go?" Lilly was calling across the beach from Rico's. I looked into his brown eyes. Then I turned to Lilly. "Yeah," I called back, although it wasn't as loud as hers. I jumped off the table. Oliver stumbled behind me, and I hoped his expression wasn't hurt. It wasn't, and for some reason that made me smile.

"Okay, are you ready Miley?" Lilly asked. She really had no idea what she interrupted.

"Yes," I said. She smiled, but the rest of her expression was unreadable. Then, out of her bag she threw a beach towel at me. I caught it. 

"Are we just going swimming?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Uh huh," she said distantly. I was pretty sure that wasn't the whole truth. I looked at Oliver. He winked at me (A/N- LOL!!!! Inside joke for Danielle and Melissa), so I decided to go with it.

We headed across the beach, pretty far down from Rico's. I was looking around, sure I had been here before. But it never came to me.

Lilly stripped down to her bathing suit. I glanced at Oliver. He shrugged and took off his shirt. My eyes peeked at his chest. It was very…nice looking. I had to tear my eyes away from it to shake off the urge of touching him. He was actually touching distance.

I had a thing for chests.

Then I took off my clothes as well. Except my bathing suit.

"Race you to the water!" Oliver shouted. Lilly and I took off running.

"Woooo!" I yelled victoriously. I got there first. Oliver was right behind me.

"Ahh!" Lilly squealed at the cold water as she dove in.

"You didn't!" Oliver picked me up in the water as revenge for beating him. I was light in his arms, but the feeling only lasted a second because the next thing I knew, I was in the air shrieking and then right back in the water.

"The water went up my nose!" I giggled. Then I sneezed.

"How dare you throw her!" Lilly joked. She pushed him playfully and he swam backwards, only to run into me. Lilly laughed as he spun her around in the water.

"Come and get me!" Oliver said. His brown hair dripped with water. We all raced further out into the ocean, trying not to drown laughing.

"Ow!" Lilly said. "There's a rock right here! A giant rock!" I looked over to Lilly. About two feet behind her was a rock sticking out of the water. She wasn't looking at that rock though.

"There is a rock behind you," I told her. She glanced over her shoulder and reached out to touch it.

"Yuck! It's slimy! That rock reaches out underneath. I hit my foot on it!" Lilly fell over in the water. Oliver looked at me.

"She probably lost her balance rubbing it," he guessed. I nodded.

"Probably," I agreed. Then Lilly was back.

"You know what this rock would be perfect for?" She said. I could already see her mind working. "We could jump off of it! Like a diving board!"

"Except you don't dive in water four feet deep," I reminded her.

"Well I know that! Jump! Try it Miley!" Lilly encouraged.

I swam over to the rock. Oliver came closer too. I felt for the part that Lilly hit her foot on and stepped up about a foot. My foot slipped and I grabbed the part sticking out for balance. "It's slippery, guys." Oliver paddled over in front of me and the rock.

"Here," Oliver held out his hands. I grabbed them and balanced as hard as I could. I stepped up. It seriously was very slick. I felt my right foot slide. Oliver must have seen it too because when he guided me as I jumped off into the water. 

"Whew, thanks." I told him. He grinned.

"Anytime."

Lilly tried it next. She made a face as she fell and I laughed out loud. Then, despite my big strong best friend, I slipped and fell. Lilly got splashed and then that led to splashes and hysterics. We jumped off a few more times, but then all three of us went back to the shore.

"I'm going to go get us a drink," Lilly said. I was guessing it was an excuse to get us alone.

I sure appreciated it.

A/N- What's going to happen next? Where is he going to take her? Maybe you'll find out next chapter. Until then, enjoy the random Lackson moments and the fun best friend scenes. I know this is romance and building up to it is annoying, but I can't abondon the fact that they are best friends. But this is kind of cute right? 


	5. Deja Vu

"Can I show you something?" Oliver asked me.

"Sure. What is it?" Although I really didn't care what it was, I was happy to be alone with him.

"Follow me," was all he said. He took my hand in a friendly way.

I let him lead me through some palm trees and other pretty Malibu greenery. I knew this place. It seemed _so_ familiar.

"I've been here before," I said thoughtfully, still trying to recall what had happened here.

"Not here, but around the corner. You'll recognize it." Oliver said confidently. He squeezed my hand right before we went around the corner.

Then I remembered something.

"The interview!" I nearly screamed.

"What?" Oliver said, startled.

I used the hand that wasn't in his and pulled out my cell phone. "My interview is at three o'clock!" It was 2:15 now.

"Calm down, Miles," Oliver said gently. I forgot everything when he said that. Oliver called me Miles often, but this time when he said it my heart skipped. "Miles?"

There it went again.

"Yeah?" I said quietly, trying to hold back a smile.

"Let's just go back. I'll show you this later. Maybe you'll figure out what this place is by then." He gave me a cocked smile. I had to smile back.

"I have to be ready in fifteen minutes!" I said, now coming back to reality. I hit my head with my hand. Oliver grabbed it and set it by my side.

"It's going to be fine. You'll see."

Oliver and I raced back to the beach. Lilly was on a towel, tanning. "Lilly, come on. I've got to go for the interview."

Lilly jumped up. "Yes! I _love_ interviews! Uh huh, oh yeah, let's go," she sang and danced.

We all ran down the beach and finally we got to Rico's. Then it took us about five minutes to get to my house. I walked in the back door. My dad was playing his guitar, already in his mustache and hat. "Bud, you do know you have to be ready in about five minutes."

"Yeah, Dad, I'm going." Oliver and Lilly followed me upstairs into my room. Oliver went over to my computer and started messing around with my music as Lilly helped me pick out some clothes.

She also picked out some for herself.

In the five minutes that we had, Hannah and Lola were ready. Lola was wearing a purple wig this time. Of course, Hannah was blond.

"Hey, can I come?" Oliver asked, looking up from some new songs.

"Sure," I said brightly. Then I looked over to the shelf in my Hannah closet that had some brand new sunglasses for the backup dancers. I looked all around the shelf and on the floor but I couldn't find them.

I went into the hallway and knocked on Jackson's door. "Did you steal the sunglasses in the Hannah closet?" I said accusingly.

Jackson gave me an annoyed look. "Miles, I don't go in the Hannah closet, why would I want girly stuff-"

"It's for the guy backup dancers," I interrupted.

"No, I am not so desperate for sunglasses that I have to steal some from you." Jackson glared at me and was still clearly annoyed.

"Oh," I said. "Sorry." I went back to my room and turned to Oliver. "I was going to give you some brand new sunglasses, but I can't find them. Here." I threw Oliver a pair of old ones and a hat.

"These are sweet!" Oliver exclaimed. He put them on and I grinned.

He looked pretty good.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing my bag. I led them down the stairs and to the limousine that was waiting for us outside.

For the sixth time, the make-up lady redid my glitter lip-gloss.

I'm not kidding.

"Do you think that's enough?" I asked sarcastically. She glared at me and I gave her a weird look. "Alright then."

"I did not know they had all this stuff for one interview!" Oliver said as he looked around backstage. I was surprised the first time I went to an interview too. There was food and drinks everywhere. There were also so many people running around like crazy.

Oliver sat in a director's chair. I smiled at him. "Having fun?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said as he flipped his hair. Then he read the sigh across the room. "So what is this Hop to the Bop Pop Star Talk?"

"Hoppie is only the hottest super star talk show host _ever!_" Lilly said in a rush. I raised my eyebrows.

Oliver stared at her. "I see."

"Hannah Montana!"

I turned around to face host of Hop to the Bop Pop Star Talk, Hoppie herself, a tall woman with a round glowing face and blonde hair. "Nice to meet you…Hoppie," I told her. I was awkward with her name.

She smiled joyfully with all her dazzling white teeth and tilted her head. "Hi Hannah! I'm _delighted_ to have you on my show!"

"More Hyper than Hoppish," Oliver said under his breath. I shot him a look and smiled at Hoppie.

"My pleasure," I said delightedly.

"So, just to let you know before, we were going to do a little bit of talking about what being Hannah Montana is like, and also some things about Christy." On the last part she whispered.

I cocked my head, confused on what that mean. "Christy?"

She gave me a look like I should know this. "Your new competitor?"

Now I was totally lost. My new competitor? I had never heard of Christy before. Hoppie just changed the subject.

"Are you ready for the _camera_?" On "camera" she widened her eyes excitedly. Then she giggled loudly. I smiled again.

Oliver was right.

She was hyper.


	6. Self Admittance

Hoppie motioned for me to follow her as she walked to the stage, and of course Lilly and Oliver went too. 

She pointed to a lavender leather couch. "You're going to sit here and I'm going to sit in this wonderfully magenta chair right here." Her chair had sparkles on it. In fact, the whole set was colorful and glittery. I wondered if that had something to do with my glitter eye shadow.

And, ahem, the reapplied lip-gloss.

No wonder this was called something like Hop to the Bop Pop Star Talk.

"Your little buddies can stand right over there!" she said, still with an all white smile and a tone so happy it was almost unreal. Then she ran across the set. Once she was away Lilly and Oliver came up to me.

Lilly gave me a scared look. "Good luck. She seems...different."

"Different doesn't even cover it," I told her. Oliver grinned at me.

"This whole thing is pretty cool though. I like it."

"Yeah, that's Hannah Montana for you." I glanced over my shoulder. "She's coming back. And now she's skipping! I've seen her on TV before guys, she's not this odd." Oliver gave me a look like he didn't believe me and followed Lilly off the set.

"Well, Hannah! It's time to start!" Hoppie's eyes were very squinted from all that smiling.

"Okay!" I said enthusiastically. Now I was seriously worried about Christy. The way she had said it, it had almost seemed like a threat. Like someone was trying to steal my spotlight.

Soon everyone was running around trying to get ready. Many lights where turned off, but most of them got turned on. The set was gorgeous, all bright and cheery. And boy, there was a lot of glitter.

"1, 2, 3, Rolling," the cameraman called. I smiled my Hannah smile.

"Hello America!" Hoppie said to the camera, more happy than strange. She seemed more calm. "I'm Hoppie on Hop to the Bop Pop Star Talk! Where we take a walk with the stars!" She paused and her lips got even wider, if that was possible. Then she looked at me. "I'm with Hannah Montana today! So Hannah, we hear your album is number one in the nation right now. Can you tell us about that?"

"Well," I said pleasantly. "It's definitely amazing! I never thought I would reach this point so fast."

"Well, you've obviously worked incredibly hard for this." Hoppie commented. "So, you obviously believe that everyone is special in their own way, whether they are famous or not." She looked at me intently for me to say something.

"Yes, of course. The whole message that I'm trying to send out is that exact thing. You can be anything you want to be, you just have to believe in yourself."

"So you have had many songs about your other side. Will you illustrate that for us?" I paused and my breath caught in my throat. No reporter or talk show had ever asked me something like that. But, you know I was Hannah Montana. And I was good at it.

"Well," I started, recovering gracefully. "That's just it. I'm like everyone else. I have dreams and I take steps. I've just been lucky. My dreams have come true."

"Uh huh," she said, almost disappointed. She went on, discussing my pop star life. What was funny was, she seemed very normal with the camera rolling and she never mentioned the Christy thing again. At the end, she asked me if I would sing a song for her. I nodded with excitement.

"What song would you like me to sing?" I asked.

"Whatever song you would like," she told me. I smiled. Usually people were always, sing this, and sing that. It wasn't too often that I got to sing one I wanted to, except in concerts.

I looked over at Lilly and Oliver and now my dad, who had been handling other things. Oliver seemed to stick out at me.

My dad came onstage with his guitar. He took a seat on a stool and I was handed a microphone. I told him the song quietly and he nodded.

I tried to ignore the fact that he raised his eyebrows just long enough for me to see.

The guitar started playing.

Then I started singing "If We Were a Movie."

Oliver showed up in my head when I thought of that song; or sang the song, for that matter.

_If we were a movie,  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
At the end we'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song..._

I didn't want to sneak a look at him. I knew he would be watching me. But at the best friend part I couldn't resist. So I did.

He was grinning at me.

* * *

"Don't open them yet!" Oliver said as he held my hand and was taking me to wherever we were going before the interview.

This time, however, he made me close my eyes.

"Why?" I asked. "Why do I have to close my eyes this time?"

"I want it to be a surprise," I heard Oliver say. Then he stopped and his voice changed from excited to almost unsure. "Do you trust me? And don't open your eyes!"

"Of course I trust you," I frowned. He started walking again. "Why?"

"Because you're wincing. Like your about to run into something," he said.

"Am I about to run into something?" I asked, still being led to who knows where.

"No." Then he stopped and told me I could open my eyes. I opened them to face him, his brown eyes playful. I looked around. Then I felt my stomach flip.

I looked at him knowingly and he gave me a sweet smile. "This is where," I said, "I told you I was Hannah Montana." I was looking at the ground smiling but then I looked up.

"You're right." His eyes were bright. He was much taller that he had been that day he fainted at the sight of me as an idol.

I sat down on the same rock and he sat next to me. I noticed the sky was getting darker. I was full of questions, wondering all sorts of things. Like, what was this all about?

He was definitely being his sweet self.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked quietly, my voice kind.

He turned his head to me, still with that smile. "I'm not sure. I just wanted to because...I guess I think it's..." He struggled for words. "I just wanted to. That day was sort of special to me. You know?"

"Yeah." I still remembered the feeling I got when I hugged him. I really hadn't thought about it too much. I had thought of us as best friends and nothing more. After Jake Ryan though, I knew what that feeling was. I knew it well, too.

It's an attraction.

No, for Oliver it was more than an attraction. I really liked him. I haven't admitted it all along but now I did. Oh yes, now I did.

"So, why?" I asked.

"Huh?"

I looked at him, and then we got up. We walked to the shore of the beach and sat down to watch the sky turn pink and orange. The waves were softly pushing on the shore. "Why did you find that day special? Besides the hug I mean."

He gave me teasing look. "The hug?" Then I realized that we hadn't been talking about it out loud, I had just been having a side conversation with myself inside my head. But I played it smooth.

"Yeah." I nodded my head once.

Oliver was quiet, thinking. "Because," he said slowly. "You would have to think of me as your best friend to tell me something like that. Even though I was in love with Hannah Montana," he paused, "you still wanted me to know. You trusted me."

I didn't say anything.

"You know," he kept going. "As your best friend I probably notice this more, but you and Hannah are a lot alike."

I was amused. "Like how?"

He looked up in the sky, which was now purple. "Well, honestly, you're both crazy."

I hit him on the arm. "Hey."

He laughed. "It's a good thing though. I like it."

I let out a small laugh too, hiding the fact that I probably took his comment a bit more seriously than I should. He found my hand.

"Hopefully no one else will notice," I said.

He didn't say anything. Instead he turned his body to face me, sitting cross-legged. I had my legs to the side of me, leaning on my hand. I just looked into his eyes. They were brown, a pure innocent brown. It seemed like his eyes were always full of laughter. They reminded me of chocolate cake.

"You know, your dad is probably going to want you home soon," he said reluctantly, but at the same time concerned.

I nodded. "Probably." I didn't want to leave. I loved this place, especially when I was hanging out with him.

"Come on, before it gets too dark," he said, getting up and giving me his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. We started walking and even though I didn't want to go, I knew that he was just trying to make sure I was home at the right time. That was incredibly nice. He placed his hand on my back and then led me all the way home.

When I got to my house there were only a few lights on. Then I remembered something. "Dad went to a Hannah meeting," I said, recalling something he had told me as we were leaving the interview. "He should've been home by now, but those kinds of things run late sometimes."

Oliver looked at me with questioning eyes. "How do you know he's not home now?"

I looked up at the house again. "He always leaves the lights on in the front when he's not home. Don't tell him I realize that though. I don't even think he realizes it."

"Do you sneak out often or something?" Oliver asked teasingly.

I smirked. "I should probably go," I gazed in his eyes. My heart started racing when he leaned closer to me. "Good night Oliver."

"Good night Miley," he whispered softly. My head spun when he pulled me into a hug. He always smelled so nice. I gladly cuddled against his warm chest. This time, he didn't pull himself away from me after a few seconds, telling me it was awkward.

Instead, he pulled me closer.

A/N- I love this part! It's probably my favorite part so far. I think it was so perfect for him to take her to the rock. So perfect. By the way, last chapter I kind of introduced the idea of a competitor, Christy (it was the first name I thought of, okay?). Well, I didn't copy off of the "I want you to want me...to go to Florida." I cross my heart that I had the idea before the episode even came out. It will be so much different then that episode, I promise. I got so mad when I saw that episode, because I had that idea before! I came up with it myself. Thanks for reading! Tell me how you liked this chapter! And thank you so much for the reviews!


	7. Awkward Moments and Unknown Adversaries

Oliver let go and gave me a warm smile as he started to walk away. I held his eyes for as long as I could wishing he would decide to come back and hold me again. I caught one more glance of his shy, adorable grin just before he turned his head.

I watched him until I couldn't see him any more in the darkness and collapsed onto the cool sand that was under me. I took a deep breath. The memory of his hug was fresh in my head and I squealed out loud as I thought of it. I couldn't do anything but smile. The feeling of happiness washed over my entire body, making me feel fuzzy and nice and amazing. After tonight I knew Oliver wasn't just my best friend. I was crushing on him. He had acted so sweet to me. The thought of the way he had smiled at me gave me goose-bumps.

Then I realized I was chilly. The air was warm but the slight breeze from the ocean was cool tonight. I got up off of the ground then walked into the house. I went upstairs, headed to my room. On the way I heard music, familiar music. It sounded like a Hannah song; although it was so faint I had no idea which one.

When my eyes passed Jackson's room, I shook my head annoyed. It was coming from in there. I got closer and soon I was right in front of it. I knocked twice and neither times did he answer. It was unlocked so I opened it to find my brother and Cooper. It very quickly hit me that what I just did was a bad idea. Jackson had his shirt off and a baseball cap on sideways. Cooper was wearing sunglasses. They were singing obnoxious and loud, obviously making fun of the music and mimicking moves.

They were dancing to, oh the horror! "Pumpin' up the Party."

Let's just say, it was disturbing.

I walked in noticeably. Cooper saw me first.

"Hey Jackson, I thought no one would be home for another half hour!" Cooper said accusingly.

Jackson had a confused look on his face, so Cooper pointed to me. Jackson's eyes widened. "Dang it," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Ew! You know, you're trashing my song!" I said angrily.

Then four things happened at once. My dad walked into the door, Jackson winced, I realized what I had said, and Cooper just looked at me.

I thought of something quick. "Thanks for ruining my favorite song ever! Turn it down!"

I glared at them. Jackson glared back and tried to push me out the door. Dad was the doorstopper though. "Jackson, you guys are wailing like Uncle Earl after he eats too much cake on his birthday." He paused and thought out loud. "That's a lot of cake…I'm pretty sure the whole neighborhood would appreciate it if you keep the noise down."

I stalked out of his room and down the hall. I went to my room and shut the door. Then I looked at the giant purple clock on my wall. It was already 10:30. I yawned as someone knocked on my door.

"Miles, it's me," my dad called through the door. Then he opened it and sat down on my bed.

"Well, today's interview was…interesting," he said. I could see memories of Hoppie floating through his head.

"Yeah, but what about this Christy girl?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it Miles. I don't know what she was talking about, but I've never even heard of Christy. And I'm the one who goes to all of those meetings," he convinced me partially out of my worry.

"I haven't heard of anything from the parties," I mentioned.

"Well then there isn't a concern. Just forget about it. Good night bud." Dad gave me a hug and left my room.

"Good night dad." I opened up my computer and chatted online with Lilly for a few minutes while I got ready for bed.

**Sk8erLil-** hey miles. how did things go with oliver?

_HmileyM_- it was super fun

**Sk8erLil- **what happened?

_HmileyM- _he gave me a hug

**Sk8erLil- **awww how sweet

_HmileyM-_ he is so cute

**Sk8erLil- **tomorrow we have to talk about it a little

_HmileyM-_ okay

**Sk8erLil- **anything else happen?

_HmileyM-_ he said good night in the sweetest way and then gave me this adorable grin and held my hand

**Sk8erLil- **man, he likes you

_HmileyM-_ I definitely like him

**Sk8erLil- **it was so sweet to sing that song at the interview

_HmileyM-_ sighs dreamily yeah

**Sk8erLil- **and he was very excited when he told me where he was taking you

_HmileyM-_ the rock

**Sk8erLil-** did it give you butterflies when he told you why?

_HmileyM-_ yes. did he tell you why?

**Sk8erLil-** no but I have a good idea

_HmileyM-_ so did you find it weird we never heard about "my competition" again?

**Sk8erLil-** christy?

_HmileyM-_ yeah

**Sk8erLil- **look her up on google or something

_HmileyM-_ well, you guys are coming over tomorrow aren't you?

**Sk8erLil- **yeah. noon, right?

_HmileyM-_ yep. we'll just look her up then. I'm tired. do you know where my purple pajama shorts are?

**Sk8erLil-** not a clue.

_HmileyM-_ alright. see you tomorrow

**Sk8erLil-** l8er

_HmileyM-_ bye

I signed off and put on my pink cotton shorts instead of the new satin ones I had gotten. Then I finished getting ready for bed and fell asleep.

A/N- So here is some more Christy stuff. You'll have more Christy in the following chapters. In fact, this is a romance adventure story. And Christy is going to be the adventure. Also, I'm sorry that Miley and Oliver didn't kiss, but it's too soon. This story is going to be pretty long. But don't worry, maybe they'll kiss soon. How about an accidental kiss? Yep, I probably won't do a kiss in the next few chapters if it's not an accidental kiss. They can't confess their crushes on each other yet, because that would ruin the build up. Soon though, I promise. So I'm not going to beg you to review. But if you do, that makes me smile and I spent more time writing. And when you review, you let me know if you want them to kiss, how's that? Maybe if I get enough...you'll just have to see. Reviews will definitely persuade me though. Thanks for reading!


	8. I Do Believe You Killed My Hat

The next morning was the beginning of everything.

I was missing my favorite Hannah necklace that I usually wore as Miley because I loved it so much. I had looked around my room five times, even though I knew it wasn't there. It would only be in the Hannah closet, in the jewelry case it came in. I always made sure I put it back, so I would never lose it.

It obviously wasn't working.

So after tidying up the Hannah closet which was already neat and perfect, I went downstairs to look for it.

It was around 10:30 and my dad was reading the newspaper on the couch.

"Dad? Do you know where my favorite Hannah necklace is?" I asked him, while shuffling through the drawer next to the couch.

Dad looked up from his paper. "No, I haven't seen it since last week. While you're looking though, keep an eye out for the brown hat I wear to concerts."

Now things were getting weird.

"You don't know where your brown hat is?" I asked.

"Nope," he said. I stopped messing around in the drawer and went over to the table. I sat next to him.

"You know, I've been missing a lot of stuff lately," I told him.

"Like what?"

"Like, my new satin pajama shorts, and the new dancer's sunglasses. I have no idea where my favorite necklace is, and now your hat is missing." I racked my brain of where those things would be.

My dad had a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to keep look out." He put the paper down and grabbed one of his guitars. "They'll turn up."

I sat down, still trying hard to remember if I had put any one of those things down somewhere unusual. Almost all of that stuff was Hannah stuff, except the shorts. Was it just a coincidence? Besides _that_ fact there was nothing similar.

Although that was a pretty big fact…

There was a knock on the door and Lilly and Oliver came in.

"Hey guys," I waved.

"Hi!" Lilly said in a bright tone.

"Hey Miley," Oliver said, giving me a smile as he took a seat on a chair.

I secretly swooned.

I hid a smile as I realized how good he looked today. Lilly muffled a giggle and then sat next to me on the couch.

"So do you want to look up your Christy competitor?" Lilly asked. I nodded and headed over to the computer with Oliver.

I logged on and went to Google. "What should I type in? Christy is too common."

Jackson, who had just come down the stairs, walked over to us and raised his eyebrows.

"Trust me, that Christy girl is all over the top rated pop music," Jackson said leaning towards us with a hand on Lilly's shoulder. Then he left.

"Gosh, he likes you," I heard Oliver say under his breath to Lilly. Fortunately, he was closer to me than her, and I barely made it out.

"Don't say that," I whispered.

"What?" Lilly asked, not really listening, typing on the computer. She was pretty much taking over. She accidentally elbowed me and I just let her take control.

That girl has elbow issues.

I turned to Oliver, pretty much just to see his face. He smiled at me, looking as cute as ever. All of a sudden I got the urge to tell him that, or do something else brave. But my thoughts didn't get too far.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

I instantly snapped my head to the computer. "What?"

"This Christy chic is dating Jake," she said.

"What?" I then saw a picture of Jake with his arm around a small girl with pixie short blond hair. I rolled my eyes at the thought of egomaniac Jake going for another girl. Then something more important caught my attention. "Click on that." I pointed. I saw Oliver nod out of the corner of my eye. Lilly clicked on a link that said Christy the Competition.

_Christy the Competition_

_At just four months of working as an artist, Christina "Christy" Lassenger has become a best selling song writer for teens. Known for the songs, "I'm loving life," "Keep it Dancin'" and "Hearts and Music", this new teen pop star has reached new heights as such a fresh star. Most of the songs on her brand new album "Stardust" have soared almost all the way to Hannah Montana's top selling list, as well as other teen stars including Aly and AJ. People all over are talking about what a competition Christy is threatening. Christy says her competition is just friendly and she has no intention to hurt anyone's stardom. However, one of her body guards (anonymous please), says that anyone in Christy's way of fame will not exactly be appreciating what is coming for them. To see Chisty on today's top rated, click __**here**_. For additional info, please visit Christy's webpage _**here.**_

I smirked. "So Christy is just some new star that thinks she's going to get what she wants, just because her songs did good? Well, I've got news for her…"

Lilly clicked the link and let out a panicked gasp. "Her song Keep it Dancin' is rated second in the nation, We've Got the Party being one, Nobody's Perfect coming in third."

I squinted my eyes. "Oh no she didn't…"

A/N- And THAT is more about Christy. I really wanted to end this chapter at the part when Lilly's like, "The Christy chic is dating Jake." You guys would've gone crazy. The problem with that is, I don't want Jake to be a main character, and also you guys would've assumed he was coming back. Well, as you can see, Miley doesn't care so obviously he's not going to have a major role. There is a reason he's in this fanfic. Any idea's? It would be totally amusing to read your predictions. So if you want to entertain me, give me a prediction. Maybe it will even give me an idea. Until next chapter, which will be soon, thanks for reading and reviewing! I adore reviews that have interesting opinions about the story by the way, they make me super happy inside!!!


	9. Oreo Induced Romance

A/N- Another chapter!! I like this chapter. A lot. Has it been like forever since I updated? Its seemed like that to me. You'll like this though. I can't wait for your reviews! So make me smile and tell me what you think!! Thanks for reading!!!

I smirked. "So Christy is just some new star that thinks she's going to get what she wants, just because her songs did good? Well, I've got news for her…"

Lilly clicked the link and let out a panicked gasp. "Her song Keep it Dancin' is rated second in the nation, 'We've got the Party' being one, 'Nobody's Perfect' coming in third."

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh no she didn't…"

"At least you've still got number one," Oliver pointed out.

I put my face in my hands for a few seconds. Then I looked up at him. "You don't understand. 'We've got the Party' and 'Nobody's Perfect' have been switching all week. Tomorrow, or even tonight she could make it to number one." I leaned against my counter, obviously not happy. Oliver put his arm around me.

"Why is that a problem? It's just a number." Oliver said, only trying to cheer me up. I glared at him and held up my pointer finger.

"Yeah, number _one_."

He gave me a sympathetic look and squeezed my shoulder. I smiled weakly. Then he gave me a different look. "I don't get it. Your fans still love you."

I thought about this. It was true. Then I smiled shyly and looked up at Oliver. "Are you a fan?"

He smiled, amused. "Of course. But seriously, why are you so upset?"

I sighed. "I know I shouldn't be upset. I'm usually not. But Christy just appears out of nowhere and takes my second hit away. It's one thing to get top in the teen category. But top in the _nation_ is a dream come true. I was screaming when I found out both of my songs were one and two."

Oliver nodded. We stood in silence watching Lilly look up some gossip on Jake and Christy. Then Oliver gave me a look a person usually gets when they've discovered something. "Wait, you've been doing this for like a year now. How does she just come in and end up number two? Is that even possible?"

I frowned and looked at Lilly. "Is it?"

She shook her head. "You know, I don't think so. I doubt it really."

Oliver looked at me confused as he tried to make his way obliviously to the fridge. "Why did _you_ just ask _her_?"

I smiled. "Even though I am famous and everything, Lilly pays much better attention at that stuff than me."

"True." Lilly was still facing the computer but I could hear the smile in her voice.

Oliver took out some milk and poured himself a glass. He took a big gulp and looked around the kitchen. "Do you have any Oreo's?"

Lilly laughed and I pointed to the cabinet. He took some out and offered me one. I took one and opened it up to eat the icing first. "I love double stuff Oreo's," I said as I licked the icing. Lilly got up and took four. Oliver had his mouth full.

I knew I liked him, but I didn't understand guys and food. Especially cookies.

Oliver's cell phone rang. "Ewhoa?" He answered a mouth of chocolate. With a muffled "okay" and a quick "bye" Oliver snapped the phone shut. He swallowed.

"I got to go soon," he told us, taking a drink.

"Why? You just got here." I said, trying not to act disappointed.

Oliver shrugged. "My mom wants to take me shopping. Ugh, no matter where I go, I can't get away from shopping."

"Miley, want some milk?" Lilly asked me, getting a glass for her.

"Sure." I smiled as I watched Oliver dip his fifth Oreo in his own milk. Lilly handed me a glass and we all started dunking our Oreo's. Then we all simultaneously dunked.

Lilly giggled. "I love Oreo's," she said in a high possessive voice. Oliver and I exchanged a look. She usually did this on a sugar high.

"I love chocolate. And icing. And Oreo's. Hey! Oreo's _are_ chocolate and icing! Haha! I love double stuff. Heh!" Then she started giggling insanely loud and long. She wobbled over to the couch and collapsed in an extended series of giggle fits.

"Wow," I said. Oliver laughed. Then he looked at me with mischievously flirty eyes.

"Let's leave her."

I laughed but frowned at the same time. "No, we can't leave her here alone."

At that moment, Jackson walked in. Oliver took one look at him, grabbed three Oreo's, then raised his eyebrows at me. I smiled. "Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and raced up the stairs, leaving Jackson behind me looking confused. I started laughing as soon as we were out of his sight. Oliver was laughing too. "I'm not going to have to leave you too, am I?" he asked me. I grinned.

"You wouldn't leave me," I said confidently. I eyed one of the Oreo's in his hand and snatched it away with a playful smirk on my face.

"Hey!" He tried to grab it but missed. I ran down the hallway towards my room. Oliver was of course, right behind me. I was laughing so hard I was about to fall over. As soon as I saw the open door to my deck, I sprinted for it.

"Give me my Oreo!" he said. "You stole my Oreo!"

I giggled and ran out on the deck. He backed me against the wall and grabbed my hand, despite my consistent fighting, and pried it out of my hands. He grinned. "See? No one steals Oreo's from Smokin' Oken." I gave up tugging to get away and relaxed. He seemed to feel the tension stop and relaxed too. He looked directly in my eyes and they were my favorite chocolate cake brown. "Oken loves Oreo's," he whispered.

Then it got very quiet. All I could hear was our heavy breathing, due to the running through the house. Keeping his eyes on me, he came closer and I could see a small smile form on his lips. My chest was thudding. Then his lips came to mine, kissing me gently. He touched my face and then pulled away. He gave me a warm smile.

"See ya later. If I survive shopping," he added.

"Yeah, see ya," I whispered with a dazed smile.

He disappeared through my room and I could do nothing but grin and close my eyes, soaking up all the happiness in the world


	10. Nobody Listens to Techno

A/N- Woop woop! Here's your update! I am soo incredebly sorry for the long update. This chapter took me a while. Plus I had dance everyday after school for two weeks. I had homecoming last week too, which was absolutely awesome! My best friends and I danced with a strobe light! Super fun! Oh, and for all of you who are still itching for Christy, here you go... :D

That night I was brainstorming. Lilly was sleeping over and we both were in my room hanging out. I was in a fuzzy soft chair and Lilly was lying on my bed. I had my guitar out, just playing whatever came to mind.

"Come on Miley. I know something happened."

Yeah, I hadn't told her yet. The only reason I hadn't was because Jackson was hanging out with us for an extremely unnecessary amount of time. She kept hinting at it and giving me strange looks, but I didn't budge. I quickly changed the subject. The last thing I needed was my brother to know. Now that we were in my room, she hadn't stopped bugging me. Building the tension was fun, but of course I was going to tell her.

I strummed a few chords. "Alright, I guess I have to tell you," I teased.

"Yes, you do. Hurry up, would you? You're driving me crazy!" Her voice was full of excitement and for a second I wondered if she was still hyper from the cookies.

"Um," I said. "Uh," I paused and she raised her eyebrows. I was nervous for her reaction, even though I shouldn't be. I sometimes wondered if she liked him, too.

I was going to go on but instead I just smiled at her.

"He kissed you, didn't he?" She said this low and slowly and my face instantly was burning hot. "He did! You're totally blushing!"

I nodded and I had to smile.

"Oh my gosh, that is so cute! You're still blushing! Aww!" Lilly's voice got louder with each thing she said.

"Lilly, keep it down." I whispered.

"Sorry," she whispered back. Then she giggled. "I am so good. I even guessed! So fill me in. What happened?"

I took a breath. "We just kind of left you and started chasing each other upstairs. Then we ran onto my deck. After he took back one of the cookies I had stolen, we both got quiet. Then he, you know, kissed me."

Lilly was smiling. "That is so cute. I knew you guys were perfect for each other. Didn't I? Didn't I tell you that?"

"Yes," I said.

I looked down at my guitar and ran my fingers over the smooth wood. It was quiet for a second.

"So what's the name of the song?" Lilly asked.

I looked up at her. "What?"

"The song." She grinned like she knew a secret. "Come on, Miles. Every time something like this happens, you write a song. You've got to give me more credit than this."

I kept looking at her.

"Miley," she sang. "What's it called?"

I half-smiled in defeat. I looked back down at my guitar. "It's called Together."

"Together? You and Me Together?"

I shook my head. "Nope. It's a different song."

Lilly sat up straight and tucked her hair behind one ear. "So let's hear it."

I sat up too and cleared my voice. I dramatically took a breath and placed my fingers on the strings. I stopped right before my fingers started playing. Lilly gave me a look. "I need an intro," I told her with and innocent look.

Her eyes sparkled. "Good evening everyone. May I introduce the one and only Hannah Montana! Tonight she will perform Together, dedicated to our cute lovable Oliver Smokin' Oken."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Then I started playing.

_I'm gonna take you on a magic carpet ride,_

_Far away from here._

_Where we're gonna go,_

_We'll never know,_

_Until we get there._

_And once we're there _

_You'll always remember._

_It's gonna be me and you,_

_Alone _

_Forever_

_Together_

Lilly gave me a thoughtful, dreamy look. "That is a total love song. It's sweet, it really is. Maybe you should record it."

I shook my head. "It's too personal for that. I wrote it just for him. You know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah," Lilly agreed. "That's why it's so sweet though. Maybe you should give it to him."

"I don't think so," I paused. "Maybe; but writing songs like that is just getting my feelings out. It's like a journal."

Lilly shrugged. "It would still be really cute."

I nodded and put my guitar down.

"So what are you going to do the next time you see him?"

"Honestly," I said. "I have no idea. But even though he kissed me and I really like him, he's still my best friend. I'm sure it will be just like normal."

Lilly lay down on my bed. "Yeah. You guys don't seem like it would be awkward. You're too close for that."

"Yup," I agreed. It was silent for a while. We were both still thinking.

"Will you give me a make over?" Lilly asked.

I laughed. "That was very random, but sure. Clothes included?" 

"Um, yes!" Lilly grinned, probably at the thought of all the clothes in my closet. I went over to my make up and picked out some metallic eye shadow.

I gave her a mischievous look. "It's time to party…"

The next day it was noon and Oliver was supposed to come over. Lilly had done my hair and make up again this morning, because last night we had some pretty crazy stuff going on. My hair was curled nicely and I had a very cute pink tank on that I knew I looked good in. I was a bit nervous when we were both sitting on the couch and the doorbell rang, but once he came in with those familiar cute features I felt at ease instantly. I was still kind of unsure, but things were definitely not awkward. I thought about how that was really good. You have to be incredibly good friends for a guy to _kiss_ you and then have no awkward moments. I enjoyed that more than you probably know. I knew that he liked me back, but I was sure we weren't going out. I was thinking it was just a kiss. He was very good kisser. The image in my head of him still grabbing my hands and looking into my eyes was still playing over and over. It was probably a good thing that he couldn't read my mind.

Oliver came in and waved. "Hey Miles, hey Lilly," he said. I covered the excitement that he said my name first. "What's up?" He sat down next to me, quite close and looked at us both for an answer.

Lilly gave me a look, probably because his knee was almost touching mine. "Nothing much," she said. She turned down the TV. "We're just watching an interview with Gwen Stephani on the Fashion Sparkle Talk Show. What's up with you?"

He looked at me, then back at Lilly. "Nothing really. Hey, do you guys want to…"

I had been looking at Lilly mouthing that I hadn't had been blushing, but when Oliver stopped I turned and looked at him. His eyes were wide and in the direction of the TV.

Both Lilly and I simultaneously looked, too. It was Christy.

"Turn it up!" I whispered.

Lilly did and I realized it was a music video. The first thing I noticed was her voice.

Oliver noticed it too.

"Listen to her voice. It sounds mega-fake," he said with a disgusted look.

The music was a mix between pop and techno. The sounds going on were pretty crazy. It did have a beat, though. That's probably why people liked it.

I thought it sounded like noise.

Then I saw something. It was bad. "Oh, man…"

"Miles…Isn't that exactly like your necklace that you lost?" Lilly said, the tension building in the air.

And she was perfectly right.

It was right there, in front of millions of people, most importantly me.

Christy was wearing _my_ necklace.


	11. The Plot

A/N- So here's the deal. I felt insanely bad for having you guys wait so long for an update. I've been telling my best friend every day for like_ever_ that I need to update. This chapter took me _forever. _So, because I made you wait so long, I wrote an extra long chapter that has Christy _and_ romance, since no one is ever satisfied with one or the other. LOL :D I probably wouldn't be satisfied either. Here is a super long chapter, and it also begins more Christy stuff, sure to be important later. Thanks so much for everyone who's been patient, and those who review. I love reviews:D

"That's your necklace?" Oliver asked. I still could barely believe my eyes. It took me a second to be able to speak.

"Oh yeah, that is definitely it," I said. "How is this happening? How does she have my necklace?"

"Wait! Go back!" Lilly pointed at the TV and started jumping up and down. "Did you see that? Did you see that guy? Wasn't that Mr. Stewart's hat?"

_"What?"_I looked closely at the TV, but all I saw was Christy. "Where—"

"Wait! Go back I said!" Lilly started yelling at the TV, as if it would rewind all by itself. "It was right there! Hey!"

"Lilly, calm down," Oliver said, as he quickly searched for the remote. "Miley has DVR remember? We can just rewind it." He pressed the rewind button and his eyes focused intently on the TV. Christy was singing all over again and it annoyed me. Instead of listening this time, I watched closely for my dad's hat.

"Tell me when…" I warned Lilly. Then I looked at one of the guys in the background. He wasn't wearing a hat, but he had sunglasses on that were extremely familiar. "The dancer's sunglasses," I said flatly. Oliver looked at me with an alarmed look. Suddenly my head hurt. Lilly started yelling again, which made it even worse. "_There!_ Right there! It's exactly like his hat!"

Oliver, hearing what I had said, unlike Lilly, who was paying close attention to the hat, shook his head.

"This is extremely uncool."

Lilly nodded. "Did you see it? It was there."

And I had seen it. It had been a guy in the background too, right next to the guys with my sunglasses. It was my dad's hat. I would've known it anywhere, just like my necklace. "This is bad guys, it really is," I said. I put my hand on my head, trying to control the constant throbbing. I was so confused, I really was. What was happening? Why did this Christy girl have my things? Where would she even get them? It's not like she could like sneak into my house or something, right? Why would—

"Miles, I think you need to sit down." I took my hand away from my face and saw Oliver's cute worried look right in front of me. I blinked. "Come on Miley," he took my hand and pulled me to the couch.

"Christy, I think you just need to shut up! Hey dude! That is special Hannah Montana property! Yeah, that's right!" Lilly was still getting worked up in front of the TV.

"Hey! Lilly, please just sit. I think we need to chill for a second." Oliver let go of my hand and stood up, just as Lilly sat down. "Okay, let's just think for a second. I know we saw those things, but how do we know that they're Hannah things?"

I thought about this. How did I know? "Well," I started, thinking as I went along. "I know that necklace is mine. My dad gave it to me when I went to New York for the NYC Music Concert. I was so excited. I'm sure I would recognize it. I know it's mine."

Oliver looked like he was thinking incredibly hard. "What about the hat?"

Lilly answered, and thankfully, she was calm now. "We all know what the hat looks like. Mr. Stewart wears it to like every Hannah event."

"Good point," Oliver said, "And the glasses?"

I thought, but my head was still pounding. I stood up. "They are mine! I know all of that stuff is! Its all stuff I bought or picked out as Hannah Montana. I would recognize all of those things! This is so_weird!_"

"I know! It's really creepy!" Lilly agreed.

Oliver was looking right at me, but his eyes seemed far away. I was sure he was thinking still. "I think we need to tell your dad."

"My dad?" I said. "Oh yes." I said after a minute. "I think you're right."

My dad was reading the newspaper on the back porch. I opened up the door. The sky was gray and it was drizzling a little. It obviously didn't affect my dad, because he was just sitting there like normal. "Dad, can you come in here for a second? I think we have a problem."

A few minutes later he was watching the TV with a very puzzled look on his face. "I don't know. I mean, the whole thing seems right. That's exactly like my hat and your necklace and the sunglasses. It_is_ really strange. We can't find those things either."

Oliver, Lilly and I were just watching him, hoping he could make some sense into the situation.

"But then again, I don't know Miley," he said. "Why would she steal our stuff? It's not like she doesn't have enough money. I'm sure if she's doing a music video on this channel, she's getting paid. Plus, we don't know it's actually ours. Anyone could've easily gotten a brown hat like that."

"Dad," I said simply. "It's ours. I'm sure."

My dad was silent for a second. The three of us were still staring at him, like he was going to fix it. He noticed this and shrugged. "What?"

"Daddy, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"What do you want me to do?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Pshhh, well, uh. I don't know! You're a dad, you have to fix this! She has my stuff!" I said. "We need to go find her or something! I want it back!"

My dad just shook his head. "Miles, you can't just go meet some weird celebrity and ask for their stuff, even if you think it's yours."

While I was thinking about this Lilly brought something else up.

"What about the whole 'watch out' vibe going on with Christy?" Lilly mentioned.

"Yeah, like the whole thing with the interview." Oliver said, "And the Internet."

I looked all three of them. "I want my stuff back."

"Miley we get it." Lilly said. "But how are we going to do it?"

I squinted my eyes as my brain worked fast and furious. "Is there any way we could meet her? I really want my necklace back, more than anything else. It reminds me of New York and how much fun it was. Dad gave it to me and it's special. I want it back. Now."

My dad just looked at me. "Miley, I know you want it back. But how are we going to get it? Just show up on her doorstep?"

"Yes! I will and you know it!"

"I don't know how that's going to work out…"

"Wait!" Lilly's voice boomed. "What about the concert in San Francisco this weekend? Won't she be there?"

We all just looked at her. I broke the silence. "What concert?"

"The Beach Party Rock Concert? I thought we were going." Lilly looked just as confused as I felt.

I looked at Dad. "The Beach Party Rock Concert?"

He scratched his chin. "I completely forgot about that…"

"About what? What concert?" I said again. I didn't even know what they were talking about.

"There is this concert in Sac Francisco. I was supposed to call and get Hannah Montana a spot. I completely forgot though." My dad said.

"The concert is this big beach party and at the end the best performer wins. All the hot stars are going to be there. I'm sure Christy will be there too." Lilly explained.

I didn't understand it all but I knew one thing. There was a concert with a bunch of stars, Christy included, and I wasn't necessarily going.

Yet.

"Dad, I need to be there. Will you call and try to get Hannah a spot?" I asked, trying my best not to sound demanding.

"I'll try Bud, but I'm not sure."

I smiled, although I still was kind of freaking out. "Dad, you know those guys always listen to you. Besides, I'm Hannah Montana." I laughed at myself.

My dad left to go get me a spot in the concert. Lilly looked around for a second and then headed in the direction of the computer. "I'm gonna find out who's all going to be there."

Oliver and I were left just standing there still a little confused. Then he took my hand and motioned to follow him. He led me to the back porch where we couldn't be seen.

As soon as I opened the door I realized that it was raining. Before it had been drizzling but this was definitely a shower. Oliver led me out the door anyway, closing it behind him and flashing me a smile. The air smelled like rain, and water droplets fell on my arms, giving me the chills. It was spring, so we still had random cold rain. I shivered.

"Here," Oliver took of his green hoodie and gave it to me. I felt a jolt in my chest, because I thought it was adorable when a guy gave a girl his hoodie. I put it on and pulled the sleeves over my hands.

"Thanks," I said. He nodded. Then he suddenly pulled me into a tight hug. I was surprised, but I hugged him back.

When he didn't let go, I asked him, "What's this for?"

"You seem like you've had a rough day. I just thought you needed a hug."

"You're right," I said to his neck. He loosened his arms, but still kept them around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So this Christy thing is really bugging you, isn't it?" he asked me.

I sighed. "Yeah it really is. It's just all very odd, you know? I mean, she's mentioned all over the place, steals my place as the top three in the nation, and then she has my necklace. I can't even think of where she could've gotten it, not to mention the rest of the stuff we saw."

"Yeah," he breathed. His voice was calm, and I closed my eyes, feeling the rain on my eyelids. "You know what I think?" he asked.

"What?"

"I think you need to forget about that for a few minutes," he said. "You need to clear your head of Christy."

I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. They were sparkly in the rain. I smiled. "Okay," I said.

Oliver gazed into my eyes for a few moments. He held my waist and then brought his lips to mine, kissing me deeply. His lips were soft and gentle. I really did forget about everything at that very moment. I just touched his face and kissed him back, enjoying the rain on my face and the warmth of his body.

He pulled away from me with drops in his hair, finding my hands and squeezing them gently. "Better now?"

I gave him a smile. "Yes."

"Good," he said. As warm as I was from his kiss, my body was still shivering from the rain. It started getting windy too, making it even worse. But, of course I had my loveable Oliver, who wrapped his arms around me again and held me until we went inside.


	12. Journey to the West

A/N- Thanks for reading and reviewing!

We came in and my dad handed me five tickets. "Here's the plan, Bud. The concert is in San Francisco. We're going to fly down up to San Francisco tomorrow morning. We'll stay in a hotel until the concert, which turns out to be a huge thing. They freaked out a little when I told them I would like to sign Hannah up because at the moment she wasn't going. The concert is Saturday."

I thought for a second. "So if today is Wednesday then that means we have two whole days to figure out what's going on."

"Yup," Lilly said.

"Alrighty then," I told them, "Let's go pack for San Francisco."

Oliver and Lilly had followed me to my room. We were all in the Hannah closet, me throwing clothes into a duffel, and Lilly picking out her favorite items and begging to bring them too. Oliver was just sitting down in a chair, playing around on my laptop.

"How about these shoes?" Lilly asked. "These are my favorite." She held up a pair of purple high heels, with glitter on the sides.

"Lilly," I responded. "Isn't anything in here your favorite? You've said it like ten times already."

Lilly admired the shelves of shoes. "You're right! I just can't decide!" Then she smiled.

"Let's bring them all." She grabbed an armful of shoes, purses, and scarves. She started to put them all in my suitcase but I stood in front of her and guided her back to the place she got them. She let out a whiney, disappointed noise.

"It's gonna be okay Lola," I said sympathetically.

"Yeah…"

I could tell Lilly was rolling her eyes.

"Listen guys," Oliver said, taking his eyes away from the computer. "You probably should hurry up and get your stuff together. It's already five thirty."

"Dang, we still have to pack all the equipment and everything. And we're going out for dinner," I took one last look at my suitcase. "Anything else?" I asked Lilly.

She, of course, held up another pair of shoes, but they were my favorite from France.

"Okay," I waved my hand to the overflowing duffel, much to her delight. I looked at Oliver, still focused on the computer. "We should probably bring the laptop too," I said, not mentioning that all my songs including the ones about him were on it. I kept a hard copy too, but those were in hiding in the famous fuzzy pink notebook I had.

I realize that's extremely girly.

But hey, I'm a girl.

Oliver was about to close it up, but then something stopped him. He looked at me with a strange, seemingly nervous look.

"Miley, you better see this."

I looked at what was on it. I felt the adrenaline rush through me. It was the top music again. And Christy had made it number one. I clenched my teeth. "It's okay," I said as calmly as I could. "Because when I figure out what's going on here, she's going down."

The next morning all five of us, including Jackson ran around the airport, trying to find our flight. We were flight 233, but all we could find was 332. We were pretty tired, because it was six o'clock. We were all in normal clothes dressed as Miley, Lilly, and Oliver; however Hannah, Lola, and Mike Stanley were right inside our bags.

"Dad we have ten minutes to get on the plane. Where did the airline people tell you our flight was?" I was getting a little impatient at this stupid airport. How hard was it to find flight 332?

"They told me it was right next to the Bread Company," Dad said while staring at his flight ticket.

I pulled my heavy duffel behind me a little faster. "Come on, we need to hurry up."

"I thought I saw the Bread Company back on the A flights." Oliver mentioned.

"What flights are these?" Jackson asked.

Lilly turned around to look at Jackson. "These are E flights."

"Sweet Nibblets," I said under my breath.

"Seriously? Oliver, I think you're right. It's 332A. Well, let's turn around and start walking fast." Dad said as he turned around. He was in front of us all, hopefully going in the right direction.

Our feet quickened. I noticed Jackson was now next to Lilly and Oliver was next to me. He looked at me and grinned. I grinned back.

Oliver brought his face closer to me. "Look at that lady's hat," he whispered into my ear. I looked around, trying to figure out what he was talking about. It didn't take long. There was a woman by a coffee shop wearing a blue sparkly hat. It was an Abe Lincoln style hat with silver stars. I laughed. "You can see the glitter fall off every time she takes a step," I whispered.

Oliver smiled and nodded.

I was admiring his adorable smile when my attention was brought to Lilly and Jackson. Jackson was laughing at her and she was cracking up. I gave Oliver a look. He just shrugged.

Soon we reached our flight with 2 minutes to spare and I'm not even kidding.

"Hurry up and get on the plane," my dad was saying. Lilly and I were done getting our ticket admitted. We were waiting for Jackson and Oliver.

"All right," Dad said when they were done and coming our way, "Let's go."

Oliver was the last one, so I waited for him go step onto the flight ramp, or whatever that's called. He waved for me to go first and guided me with his hand on my lower back. I enjoyed it more than you can imagine.

"I hope I get to sit by you," I told him.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I bet Lilly will sit by Jackson."

"What?"

He looked at me with a focused stare, wondering what my tone meant. "Well, she will. They've been hanging out more and more. Especially today."

"Really?"

He touched my shoulder. "Come on Miles, don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Oh," was all I said. They were hanging out a lot?

Oliver noticed my uncertainty. "It's okay Miley. You'll sit by me and we'll have lots of fun."

I giggled. "Okay."

It turns out Oliver was right. Lilly and Jackson were sitting right next to each other. My dad was next to Jackson. The two seats left were together (yes!) and right by the window. I got the one closest to the window. Oliver sank into the seat next to me. As soon as the plane took off, we got comfortable.

It was a long flight. We had watched movies on my laptop. We had listened to music too. Lilly, Oliver, and I talked a while too. I was anxious though. There was one hour left until I was in the same town as Christy. I knew one thing though. She definitely didn't know what was coming for her.

A/N- Please review if you can!!!


End file.
